Ryuzaki Sensei
by YaoiLoversUnite22
Summary: L has to go undercover as a college teacher. Raito is the star pupil. Will L find Kira or is he going find something he didn’t expect. LRaito Misa bashing


**Ryuzaki Sensei**

**New Crime and Delinquency Teacher**

**Summary:** L has to go undercover as a college teacher. Raito is the star pupil. Will L find Kira or is he going find something he didn't expect. LRaito Misa bashing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters…if I did there'd be a sexy time all night long! (A/N: inside joke with my friends and I.)

**Warnings**: yaoi, Shounen –ai, and Matsuda's stupidity.

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow yaoi worshippers it's been so long but I'm back with another new fanfiction…do not worry my other works have not been discontinued just have writers block because of my new ideas that I've been writing.

"PIE" – talking

'_PIE' _– thoughts

**Raito's POV:**

I've been on a fucking rampage. Killing convicts and trying to figure out who L is…it's ridiculous…how can I not figure it out…and with Misa being her stupid ditzy self and prancing around saying, "Oh Raito-kun don't worry Misa-Misa is going to take good care of you!" God it makes me want to vomit. I don't need a dimwit trying to play off being a second Kira when the dunce just picks off every person she doesn't like. Doesn't even go by my code of justice.

"Oi! Raito…I'm hungry." I glance over my shoulder seeing Ryuk hovering over my bed. I roll my eyes at him and pull out a bowl full of ripe, red apples. His face twist into a grin and he snatches the bowl from my hand. Twisting in my desk chair I see Rem has come home with Ryuk…that can only means one thing.

I hear my mother downstairs talking to someone and then a rush of footsteps coming up the stairs. '_Oh gods have mercy be anyone but HER!_' I pray silently to every god I can think of, as the footsteps get closer. There's a knock and then that mind-numbing squeal, "Raito-kun! It's Misa-Misa here to see you!" Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. I get up trying not to be sick as I open the door and put on my obviously fake happiness that she mistakes for joy at seeing her.

"Oh Raito-kun!" Misa threw her arms around me and I stumbled a bit. "Hello Misa." I hug her back and glance at Rem and Ryuk. They're enjoying the bowl of apples. '_ Great…they're stuffing their faces with fucking apples while I suffer with the blond twit.' (A/N: No offense to any blonds this is just towards Misa because she basically fits the stereotype in my eyes)_ I smile down at Misa and release my loose and I mean really loose hold on her waist. She leans up and I feel the bile trying to creep its way up my throat as her over glossed lips attached to mine. '_Dear Kami kill me'_ That was all that ran through my head as I kissed her back. I heard Ryuk catcalling on my bed as the disgusting whore's lips and mine continued to move against each other.I pulled away after a few seconds resisting with all my might the urge to run to the bathroom and wash my lips with bleach.

She had a dreamy look on her face as I went back over to my desk to continue watching the news for new faces. She came over and plopped herself on my lap wiggling slightly trying to be subtle and failing to give me an erection. I wanted to push her off me so much but I resisted and continued to watch the news. She spent the next hour trying to be seductive and coax me into my bed for more "pleasurable" activities but I refused her as politely as I could. At 11 o' clock my mother knocked on the door asking if we needed anything. I took that as a cue to get Misa the hell out of our house.

I gently pushed Misa's back lightly to get her to stand. "Well…it's late and I have classes tomorrow so I should be getting to bed…I'll walk you out." I smiled at her and rest my hand on her lower back guiding her towards the door. She waved for Rem to follow and I could have sworn I saw Rem kiss Ryuk on the cheek. I shivered, oh Kami I might have nightmares tonight. As I tried to get the image out of my head I realized that we were already the front door. Opening it Misa and Rem stepped out and turned to me. '_Why me_…' I leaned down and pecked Misa on the lips before saying goodnight. She had that annoying sappy grin on her face as she waved and said goodnight. I closed the door after I saw her get halfway down the road.

Running up the stairs I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, scrubbing my teeth and rubbing my lips until they were raw. Taking a deep breath I looked over at the bathtub and decided to soak for a while. Turning the taps on to a mild heat I went into my room grabbing my bath stuff and hiding the death note. Ryuk was looking at me as I stripped out of my clothes and slipped the towel around my waist. I walked out of my room closing my door. Walking back into the bathroom I slid into the chest high warm water and turned off the taps. Sighing and leaning back I closed my eyes and went over my ideas of who L could be.

_**At L's Headquarters…**_

**L's POV:**

"Ryuzaki-san…is it really necessary for you to do this? Detective Yagami asked as I had just explained my plan to the tact group of the Kira investigation. "I'm afraid so Yagami-kun…your son is still under suspicion of being Kira and even if it's not him it's someone at his college because we've narrowed it down to that area and the age group of college students." I stated calmly as I took a bite of my delicious strawberry cheesecake. Detective Yagami looked down dejectedly still angered that I suspected his son.

"Maybe it's just a convict that's gone insane because he's been locked up too long and has decided to kill for fun!" Matsuda shouted randomly. Everyone just shook their heads and continued the discussion.

After an hour they all agreed with me. "So tomorrow I shall be starting as the new crime and delinquency professor at Yagami Raito's school." Everyone nodded though I noticed that detective Yagami still looked angered. "Very well…you're all dismissed." With that being said I stood grabbed my last piece of cake and walked into my surveillance room.

_**The Next Day at Shinjuku College**_

**Raito's POV:**

I yawned as we waited for our professor to make an appearance. '_Old bastard is never late…he's doing this on purpose…fucker_.' I heard the door open but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Good morning students…I will be filling in for your sensei because he's out of the country at the moment…my name is Ryuzaki Hoshiama…but please call me Ryuzaki-sensei." My head swiveled around when I heard this man. I looked at him and my breath caught in my throat. He was shabby looking and it seemed he didn't sleep much…he was pale and didn't dress like a normal teacher…he was wearing faded blue jeans and a lack luster beige sweater and he was hunched over. I only had one thought going through my mind.

_'WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?'_


End file.
